Burger Way
Burger Way is a burger chain in Robloxia. It sells burgers and sandwiches, and other things that you can expect from a fast-food restaurant. It is one of the 4 restaurants where players can buy food. Description Burger Way is a parody of the American fast-food chain, Burger King, based on its Logo style. Like other restaurants, Burger Way allows the player to eat from a set of ranged meals which can be purchased by Robingles. Menu The player is given a choice to buy different items through 4 different categories; Salads, Burgers, Sandwiches, and Appetizers. Drinks can be purchased as a cup, from which the player can choose what beverage to fill their cup with from the soda fountain machine. Salads: Burgers: Sandwiches: Appetizers: Beverages: Beverages can be purchased as an empty cup that can be filled with with a beverage of the player's choice from the soda fountain machine. Beverage choices include: * Spreet * Root Pop * Moca-Cola * Mella Yella Cola * Fizee Soda * Fayo * DR. BLOX * 1-UP Bw salad club.png|BW Salad Club ($6) grilled chicken salad.png|Grilled Chicken Salad ($7) singular patty burger.png|Singular Patty Burger ($12) double stacked burger.png|Double Stacked Burger ($13) triple stacked burger.png|Triple Stacked Burger ($15) flatbread burger.png|Flatbread Burger ($14) fried chicken sandwich.png|Fried Chicken Sandwich ($3) grilled chicken sandwich.png|Grilled Chicken Sandwich ($3) meaty sub.png|Meaty Sub ($6) fried chicken sub.png|Chicken Fried Sub ($5) cheesy sticks.png|Cheesy Sticks ($2) fried rings.png|Fried Rings ($2) large fry.png|Large Fry ($2) chicken fries.png|Chicken Fries ($3) star nuggets.png|Star Nuggets ($3) drink.png|BurgerWay Drink ($11) menu in restaurant.png|Burger Way's Menu as shown inside the restaurant. menu in drive thru.png|Burger Way's Menu as shown outside the restaurant on the Drive Thru area. Burger Way's burger wrappers.png|Burger Way's burger wrappers. Location The restaurant is located on Celestial Dr. in the southern outskirts of town and is the first restaurant to appear on the street out of the three other restaurants. burger way.png|Burger Way located on Celestrial Dr. Gallery Burger way logo.png|Burger Way logo in The Neighborhood of Robloxia. burger way salad menu.png|A menu for salads. burger way burger menu.png|A menu for burgers. burger way sandwich menu.png|A menu for sandwiches. burger way appetizers menu.png|A menu for appetizers. burger way poster.png|A Burger Way poster which is in the restaurant and in the restroom. burger way interior 1.png|Interior of Burger Way from the Front. burger way interior 2.png|Interior of Burger Way from the back. burger way counter.png|The counter at Burger Way. burger way kitchen 1.png|Interior of Burger Way's kitchen. burger way kitchen 2.png|Interior of Burger Way's kitchen at the back. burger way washroom.png|Interior of Burger Way's restroom. burger way soda fountain.png|Burger Way's soda fountain machine. drink.png|A Burger Way cup. large fry.png|A Burger Way fry box. Burger Way's burger wrappers.png|Burger Way's burger wrappers. burger way job marker.png|Burger Way's job marker. burger way icon.png|Burger Way icon on the mini-map. Trivia * Burger Way is the only restaurant in the game that includes a Drive Thru. * The meal, "Triple Stacked Burger" may refer to the infamous "Triple Bypass Burger" that is sold at Heart Attack Grill, in Las Vegas. * It is the only restaurant in the game that contains an exit through the back door. * Strangely, the soda fountain behind the counter only includes 4 choices of beverages, which are; Root Pop, Moca-Cola, Fizee Soda, and Fayo. * On the menu, the prices of all 4 Burgers are listed incorrectly portraying the Singular Patty Burger to be $2, the Double Stacked Burger to be $3, the Triple Stacked Burger to be $5, and the Flatbread Burger to be $2. * The food items are portrayed as high quality models on the menu, however the product's actual model looks slightly different and has a lower quality. Category:Businesses Category:Restaurants